Here I am
by Estelle J
Summary: Puck has wanted Kurt for years. But can he get him?  Named after Leona Lewis' song.  my first fanfic. Rated T, just in case!
1. Jokes

**This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me! And if there are any grammatical or spelling errors, please tell me. I'm not bipolar so I take criticism well. Reviews are love, and I love everyone. **

Puck watched Kurt eat his banana across the lunch room where he sat with Mercedes and Quinn. He tried not to grin as Kurt mouth disappeared over the tip and he watched, mesmerized as Kurt proceeded to chew and listen to Mercedes latest dilemma. Puck quickly turned back to his food. He tried to focus on one thought at a time, but they all eventually went back to Kurt. The curves of his body, his lips, his smile…. Puck was captivated by the boy, and no one knew it.

He left the cafeteria and walked down the hallway. He turned the corner and heard a door open. Puck would recognize that beautiful voice anywhere. Kurt was walking toward him, humming Seasons of Love. Puck froze. Where was the cocky Puckzilla when he needed him? Kurt was coming closer, and Puck's breaths became frantic.

"Puck?" Puck slowly turned around. Kurt was standing in front of him, eyebrows bunched. "What's wrong?" Puck tried to find something to say, but he got lost in those green eyes and his words came out as gasps. "Puck?" Kurt's eyes peeked up at him from under long dark lashes. "Do you want me to get the nurse? Or a teacher?" Puck gulped.

"No I'm fine." He said. Kurt nodded and began to brush past him. Puck didn't know what he was doing when he pulled Kurt to him and looked into those eyes again. "Kurt, will you go out with me?" Kurt's eyes opened wide. He pushed Puck's hand away and took a step backward.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kurt asked. His eyes filled with tears. Puck's heart dropped like a stone. Kurt turned away. "Haven't you done enough to me already?" He asked, his voice sounding very hurt. Puck stepped toward him but he turned away, and walked briskly down the hall. Puck watched him go, feeling dejected and defeated.

**Well, what do ya think? Should I continue? **

**Reviews make me happy **


	2. kisses

**So thanks to everyone who reviewed, which a whopping grand total of 4 people was, and they all thought I should continue. So since this is a democracy, I decided to go on! (That and I already had chapter 2 written!) **

**So here goes…..**

The rest of the week felt like Hell to Puck. Kurt acted like he didn't exist, and although Puck kept trying to talk to him, Kurt ignored his attempts.

Finally on Friday, Glee practice was almost over when Mr. Schue announced a new assignment.

"Alright guys, I think you need more of a challenge. It's our 2nd year, and we need to really become a closer team." Everyone just looked at him. Kurt stayed staring straight ahead while Puck stared at him from behind. "So I put together a list of people who don't usually work together." Everyone rolled their eyes and began to pack up their things.

Mr. Schue raised his voice to be heard.  
"The pairs are Mercedes and Artie," They smiled at each other, "Tina and Finn," Tina winced, while Finn shrugged and slung his book bag over his shoulder, "Matt and Brittany, Santana and Mike, Quinn and Rachel," Rachel's mouth dropped while Quinn swayed a bit, "and Puck and Kurt. Be ready to perform a song on Tuesday that really describes your relationship." He smiled tightly and sat down as students began to file out, talking about the weekend.

Kurt hurried away from Puck, who followed him. "Hey Kurt!" Puck looked around the parking lot. Kurt's car was still here, so where was Kurt? It was then that Puck heard voices from near the dumpsters. _Oh great_, he thought as he jogged around the corner.

"Will you- stop-ow!" Kurt doubled over. Azimio just smirked as he and Karofsky pushed him into the dumpster. "Hey!" Puck shouted. "Did you just punch him?" "What's it to you, puckerman?" Karofsky sneered. Kurt groaned from the dumpster. Puck pushed Karofsky and was about to punch him, when Azimio grabbed his legs and Karofsky grabbed his torso, and the next thing he knew he was laying next to Kurt's trembling body. "Later fag and friend of fag!" Karofsky and Azimio high-fived and walked off. Puck turned to look at Kurt. "Are you okay?" He asked seriously. Kurt's eyes were closed and it looked like he was taking deep breaths.

"Kurt?" Puck reached over and touched Kurt's arm, sending shocks all throughout his body. He shivered and Kurt's eyes shot open.

"Do I LOOK okay?" Kurt practically shouted. Puck tried not to smile as he said, "I think you do, princess." Puck grinned as he saw a smile creep up Kurt's lips.

Puck awkwardly stood up and jumped out of the dumpster. He put up his arms to help Kurt, who tried to jump out on his own. Kurt fell into Puck's outstretched arms, and Puck held him tightly, enjoying the sensation of Kurt's warm body so close to his….

Kurt looked up at him, and Puck tried not to melt when his big green eyes were focused on him. And only him. As if there was no one else in the world. Every fiber of his being screamed out, "Kiss him, you idiot!"

So Puck leaned in, and Kurt's eyes slowly closed, and as their lips met, Puck saw stars. When Kurt pulled away, all he could see was that big white smile. "Yeah, I will go out with you, Puck." Puck's heart soared. "Um, here's my number." Kurt said handing it to him on a slip of paper. "And you could come over to my house tomorrow to rehearse." He said, smiling at Puck as he backed away and ran into his car. Puck grinned at the paper and waved at Kurt, who waved back. Puck got into his car and, feeling light headed, drove off.

**So that's it. I need feedback, cuz I can't trust my parents or sisters. Oh, and if someone could tell me what Puck's little sister's name is, I would appreciate it. Or if he has a brother, I'm pretty sure it's a sister. Well thank you. Review? Please? I'll bring cookies next time!**


	3. Kurt likes lilies

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, god get over it! **

**Yeah sorry a lot for the slow update, but I will try to update faster, I don't promise but I'll try…..**

**And anyway, on to the story!**

That night, Puck was at home eating pizza with his little sister Sarah, when the doorbell rang. He put down his slice and jogged to the door. When he opened it, Mercedes and Quinn pushed into his house. "Puck, you need to tell me what is going on right now!" Mercedes yelled.

Puck looked toward the kitchen, then back at Mercedes. "Mercedes, do you think you could quiet down just a little bit?" Mercedes opened her mouth to yell some more, but Quinn put a hand on her shoulder and said quietly, "Sarah's home, isn't she?" Mercedes looked at Puck who nodded, back to Quinn.

"Who's Sarah?" She asked, as Sarah yelled, "Noah, who is it?" Mercedes looked at the curly haired girl as she came out of the kitchen and stared right back at her. "Hi Quinn." Sarah said. Quinn waved. "Sarah, this is Mercedes," said Puck, "Mercedes goes to school with me." Sarah nodded and stuck out her hand. Grinning, Mercedes shook it.

"Do you guys want some pizza?" Sarah asked, blinking big brown eyes. Quinn knelt down next to her, and said, "Mercedes has some schoolwork she needs to work on with Puck, but I'll come eat with you." Sarah nodded, waved goodbye to Mercedes and walked with Quinn to the kitchen. Puck turned back to Mercedes and braced himself.

"Are you messing around with Kurt?" She asked. Puck looked at her, and said, "No, of course not! I've actually liked him for awhile now; I just didn't know how to tell him." Mercedes looked at him with a blank stare. After a minute, she said, "Through song. Duh." She rolled her eyes at him. Puck sighed and said, "But he wouldn't have believed me. And I'm trying to change for him."

Mercedes stared at him. "Well, when you go over tomorrow, bring flowers." She said, heading toward the kitchen. "Why?" Puck asked. Mercedes just smiled. "Kurt likes lilies." She replied. Puck ran his hand over his strip of hair, and followed her.

**That's the end. Not of the story, of the chapter of course! There will definitely be a song in the next chapter. I promise. Kinda. Anyway, reviews are love! And I love you all!**


	4. I'm Yours

**I forgot the disclaimer in my last chapters so, I don't own anything.**

**I'm sorry about the last updates! Thank you for reviewing, it makes me feel loved, everyone wants to feel loved, right? Ok, anyway…\**

**Oh and Puck starts referring to himself as Noah later in this chapter, sorry it's kinda sudden…..**

_Puck kissed Kurt's neck, making him shiver and giggle at the same time. He then made his way down Kurt's jaw line, and along his collar bone. _

_Kurt sighed softly and pulled Puck closer, smelling his manly scent._

_Puck's hand gently pulled up Kurt shirt, and as he began to kiss at his upraised nipples, Kurt felt himself getting harder….. and then Puck unzipped his pants…._

Puck woke with a start. He looked around, and then down at his morning high. He grimaced, remembering his dream. That really sexy dream. If only he could really see Kurt's naked form….. that pale skin, those full lips parted, and then meeting his….

"NOAH!" Puck sat up, blushing furiously, but Sarah didn't notice. "You got a call from the flower store. They said your lilies are ready." Puck nodded.

"Thanks Sarah." He said, standing up.

"Um, my friend Cathy couldn't have me over, so I was wondering if I could maybe come with you."

Puck stopped short. No no no no

"Sarah, no you cannot come with me today-"

"Why not?"

"Because…."

"Because why?"

"Today is a special day. I have to get someone I really love to go out with me, and I just can't take you along-"

"Who is it?"

"None of your business."

"I bet it's one of the girls who came last night, isn't it? Quinn or Mercedede."

"Mercedede? Never mind…. No it's not, but you really can't come…. I'm sorry, can't I drop you off at Hailey's or Jenny's or…."

"Hailey doesn't like me and I don't like Jenna. Why can't I just come with you? I won't mess anything up, I promise! I won't ruin your chances!"

"I'm not worried about you messing anything up, I just- I-"He looked at Sarah's big pleading brown eyes.

"Yes, fine, you can come with me." Sarah broke into a smile and ran to get dressed. Puck ran his hand over his newly shaved head.

He'd shaved his Mohawk last night, because Quinn had said Kurt would like it that way. Then he'd asked Mercedes, who had agreed. Then he had called Tina, to further confirm. She said yes, he'd like it, then she hung up.

He sighed. Things weren't gonna get very intimate or anything with her around. Keeping everything G was hard for him. It probably wasn't hard for Kurt, but…

Puck arrived with Sarah, his guitar, and his lilies at exactly 10:00. Sarah was all smiles, ready to meet this new person.

When Kurt opened the door, He was surprised to see a little girl of about 7 stick flowers almost directly into his nose and say, "These are from Noah."

Puck came up behind her sheepishly and smiled crookedly. Kurt's heart melted.

"Well thank you for delivering these… ah, what's your name, sweetie?"

"I'm Sarah." She said, curtsying. Kurt smiled and bowed. "I'm Kurt."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You're Kurt?" she said incredulously. He nodded, puzzled.

Sarah's mouth stretched into a grin. "Noah talks about you in his sleep! He said you had a nice butt last night!" Sarah continued smiling, not seeing her gigantic mistake. Kurt slowly glanced at Puck, who was blushing in the cutest way, and hunching his shoulders.

Kurt smiled. "He's told me that before."

Puck smiled shyly at him. Kurt invited them both in, kissing Puck lightly on the cheek before running into the kitchen to put his lilies into a vase.

"Lilies are my favorite flower." Kurt said. Sarah was looking all around his living room, but Puck nodded.

"I've heard." It was extremely awkward, and got more so when Sarah exclaimed, "Kurt! Your house is big!" Puck blushed again.

Kurt smiled and picked up his iPod and began shuffling through the songs.

"Uh, Kurt?" Kurt looked up at Puck. "I kinda had a song I wanted to play for you…" Kurt smiled.

"Go right ahead." Puck smiled and proceeded to strum his guitar.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back_

_before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test_

_and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more,_

_no more, it cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_open up your plans and damn you're free_

_look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_listen to the music at the moment people dance and sing_

_Were just one big family_

_And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So, i won't hesitate no more,_

_no more, it cannot wait i'm sure_

_there's no need to complicate our time is short_

_this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

_Scooch on over closer, dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spendin' way too long checkin' my tongue in the mirror_

_and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_and so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'd be sayin' is there ain't no better reason_

_to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_it's what we aim to do_

_our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more,_

_no more it cannot wait_

_I'm yours_

_well open up your mind and see like me_

_open up your plans and damn you're free_

_look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me_

_ah, la one big family_

_it's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved_

_open up your mind and see like me_

_open up your plans and damn you're free_

_look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me_

_ah, la happy family_

_it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved_

_it's our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved_

_listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me_

_ah, la peaceful melodies_

_it's you god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved_

_Look into the sky and you'll find that, the sky is yours, so_

_Please don't, please don't, please don't _

_There's no need to complicate cause our time is short_

_This oh this oh this is our fate_

_I'm yoooouuuurrrs_

As Puck sang the last note, Kurt got up and hugged him tightly. "That was beautiful, Noah."

Sarah hurried up the stairs, and Kurt looked after her, but Puck pulled him into a passionate heated kiss and he lost his train of thought.

Kurt's lips were all that he'd thought they would be…. Plump and soft and so adorable trembling like that in front his face… Puck almost fainted when Kurt whispered, so softly, so sweetly,

"_Noah…."_

His hair, his body, his face, his eyes, his mouth… Puck seemed like he saw all of it in slow motion when Kurt cupped his face and brought tongue under puck's, probing along the inside of his cheeks. Puck moaned and enjoyed the sensation of Kurt's beautiful tongue licking his.

Kurt pulled away and let his head fall on Puck's shoulder.

"Puck… I've felt this way for a long time. I've wanted to be with you. No matter what you did to me. And it would've been so much easier to hate you, but I couldn't, not after all we've been through."

"Kurt, call me Noah." Kurt pulled back and looked at him, remembering the last time he called Puck Noah and what had happened then.

Noah cupped Kurt's cheek and whispered into his ear. "Please?"

Kurt nodded into his shoulder, sighing.

Noah smiled into Kurt's hair and he closed his eyes, so he didn't see Sarah and Tina sneak back upstairs into the kitchen with their sandwiches, giggling softly.

**Phew! Chapter 4 down! If you have suggestion for what song Noah and Kurt should sing a duet for, please let me know! And Tina was over for her and Finn's duet, just to make that clear, I'm sorry if it wasn't.**


	5. Almost did

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, because if I did, things would probably be a lot of crack.**

**So I kind of want 10 reviews because I only have 9 so far and it's kind of pissing me off because it's not 10. And this chapter is just a filler, but it's cute and I think you people will like it because you're nice like that.**

Kindergarten. It's the first actual grade of your life. Where you learn new things, and meet new friends, and get that first crush.

Kurt and Finn were in the same class. Kurt met a quiet Asian girl named Tina, who didn't want to talk much. So he obliged her and let her be. 2 weeks into school, a new kid transferred.

His name was Noah, and for some strange reason, he caught Kurt's attention. Noah and Finn hit it off right away, but Noah was wary of Kurt. Maybe it was because Kurt was so delicate in whatever he did, or the way Kurt never raised his voice, saying it would strain his vocal chords. Noah found Kurt intriguing, and he didn't know why.

Yet.

But by 5th grade Mercedes had come, and she and Kurt began hanging out more.

Noah found himself touching Kurt more, and he noticed that when he hugged him, or touched his hand, Kurt blushed slightly. He realized that his heart fluttered whenever Kurt smiled, and that he got light-headed when Kurt laughed, and stood close to him.

And in middle school, things changed.

Kurt seemed more and more attractive, and Noah was having thoughts of him, in his dreams, in his classes, it seemed like Kurt was taking over.

Meanwhile, Kurt realized he didn't like the girls that smiled at him in the halls. He thought Noah was cute. Noah, with his dark brown hair and his chocolatey eyes that made Kurt's heart melt…

He wanted to kiss him, and that scared him. He was a boy. Boys like girls. Right?

One night, Kurt had been at Noah's for video games, and Finn got picked up first because Kurt's dad was still at the garage. Kurt always got picked up first. That meant he was alone. With his crush. Noah.

Noah was scared. His mother was with her Jewish friends at a party, and Noah was by himself with Finn and Kurt.

But now it was only him and Kurt and the quiet of Lima. In the moonlight, Noah saw every inch of Kurt's face. He was so beautiful, and Noah's heart swelled.

"Noah?" That voice was calling his name.

"Uh, yeah?" He said stupidly. Kurt looked down, blushing, and then said quietly, "Do you have a crush?" Noah's heart began to pound. He swore he could hear it in his chest.

"Yes." He didn't know why he said yes. Or why he even answered, for that reason. Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Who is it?" He pressed. Noah blushed.

"Why do you care? Do you have one?" Noah asked. Besides, there was no way that Kurt….

"Y-yeah." Noah tried not to gasp. "But…. It's a boy." Noah blinked. "You like a boy too?" Kurt looked up at him. "Your crush is a boy?"

"Yes…" Noah said slowly. Kurt scooted closer to him.

"Who is it?" He asked. Noah squirmed.

"It's, um-"

"Hey Noah! What are you doing in the dark with a fag?" Dave Karofsky's voice projected over the night. Noah stood to look at where he was. Kurt stood too.

He was soon hit with a water balloon. Ice cold, pieces of ice still inside. It cut his face and tears splashed over.

Noah wanted to kill them. They had hurt Kurt. And he was crying. Nobody made Kurt cry.

His Kurt.

The only one he'd ever wanted.

The beautiful boy on his porch holding his face sobbing. Because they thought he was different.

Noah went in for a punch, but stopped when he heard "Puckerman, are you seriously standing up for a faggot?"

Noah looked at Kurt, who stared at him with big green blue eyes.

Noah backed away. "No."

Kurt's tears ran harder and he sniffed, picked up his bag, and ran past Noah.

Noah tried to hold it together, but Kurt turned and yelled, "It was you, Noah! It was always you!" His voice cracked and he fled into the night toward his house, halfway across town.

Noah almost said wait. He almost said, I love you. He almost said all the things that would have made Kurt at least listen. He almost did. But he didn't.

Noah woke from the dream with tears on his face and sweat on his body.

He had ruined things back then.

And he wasn't sure just a kiss would fix them now.

**I'll update faster if you review more!**

**And I have cookies for everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**But I'm a horrible cook so I wouldn't eat them…..**

**Review please**


	6. Truely Madly Deeply

**So I decided to update again. What is wrong with me?**

**And we all know I don't own Glee, because it's fairly obvious that if I did, there'd be a lot of changes….**

**Oh, and uh, I decided to add some Faberry… Don't kill me!**

Kurt nervously wrung his hands while he waited for Noah to meet him. He had texted him that morning, and gotten no reply. He was a bit scared. Was Noah tired of him already?

Noah knew he was late. He hoped that Kurt wouldn't be mad. He had tried to hurry.

Kurt looked up to see Noah's truck pull into the parking lot fast.

Kurt stood as Noah jogged toward him. "I'm sorry I'm late, and I'm sorry for everything!"

"What?" Kurt said, confused. "If this is about the bullying, that's all over now. I forgave you, remember?"

"No, for that night. When you told me about your crush, and Karofsky came and he threw the balloon at you, and I let you run, and I let you cry-"

Kurt cut him off. "Noah, forget about that. I'm over it. You were confused, and angry, I didn't mind waiting."

"Kurt I'm not good enough for you. I'll never be. I'm just that Puckerman kid who knocked up that Fabray girl. You- you're amazing Kurt. You're gorgeous and a great singer, and just so awesome, and I'm just not."

Kurt looked at him with those eyes that still make him melt.

"I think you're pretty spectacular." Kurt said, grabbing Noah's hand.

Noah felt the warm touch, and a spark went through his whole body. He smiled at Kurt who smiled back shyly, and together they walked into the school.

Glee couldn't come fast enough. Everyone was excited. Rachel and Quinn looked nervous. Finn looked worried, and started to put his arm around her, but she shrugged it off and went over to Quinn. They were whispering to each other, and Mr. Schue walked in.

"Hey everyone! I hope you all have your assignments ready, because I'm ready to be amazed!"

The kids just looked at him.

"Um, ok, so first we have Tina and Finn."

Tina stepped up to speak while Finn took his place.

"Uh, we chose this because we aren't exactly close, but after this weekend, we think we're going to be friends." Finn nodded, smiling warmly. Tina started slowly.

_fall is here, hear the yell  
back to school, ring the bell  
brand new shoes, walking blues  
climb the fence, book and pens  
i can tell that we are gonna be friends  
_

Finn took up the lyrics._  
_

_walk with me, suzy lee  
through the park, by the tree  
we will rest upon the ground  
and look at all the bugs we've found  
then safely walk to school  
without a sound_

Tina joined in, and they sang together, very simply and sweetly, with nothing but a guitar accompanying them.__

well here we are, no one else  
we walked to school all by ourselves  
there's dirt on our uniforms  
from chasing all the ants and worms  
we clean up and now it's time to learn

numbers, letters, learn to spell  
nouns, and books, and show and tell  
at playtime we will throw the ball  
back to class, through the hall  
teacher marks our height against the wall  


Tina sang alone again._  
_

_and we don't notice any time pass  
we don't notice anything  
we sit side by side in every class  
teacher thinks that i sound funny  
but she likes the way you sing  
_

Finn took over, nodding his head slightly._  
_

_tonight i'll dream while i'm in bed  
when sill thoughts go through my head  
about the bugs and alphabet  
and when i wake tomorrow i'll bet  
that you and i will walk together again _

They sang the last line together._  
_

_cause i can tell that we  
are going to be friends_

Everyone applauded, and Tina looked slightly embarrassed, and Finn simply took his seat by Rachel.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat. "Alright, nice song. Good job, guys. Next up is Santana and Mike."

Santana sauntered to the front and Mike said, "I decided that Santana is nicer than I thought she was."

Santana said, "I decided that Mike isn't as bad as I thought." They looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and the song started.

Mike's voice belted out the first lines.

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star_

__Santana cut in.

_Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

Together, they sang out loudly and strongly on key. __

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  


Mike took the ella, and Santana sang the main part, a smile on her face._  
_

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)  
_

Then Mike almost pushed her out of the way playfully.

_These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because_

When the sun shines, we?ll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)

You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love

So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because

When the sun shines, we?ll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)

It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me

As they ended the song on a strong note, everyone laughed.

"What?" Santana yelled.

Mr. Schue stepped in and smiled at her. "That was very good you guys." Santana flounced back to her seat next to Brittany, who squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Now for Matt and Brittany." Brittany dropped Santana's hand and hurried to the front. Santana rolled her eyes.

Brittany smiled at everyone, and said loudly, "Well, since I try to be friends with everyone, me and Matt are definitely friends, and Matt is friends with me too!" Matt just smiled uncertaintly. Brittany grinned back, and cued Brad.

Matt started the song.

_You and I must make a pact  
We must bring salvation back  
Where there is love, I'll be there_

I'll reach out my hand to you,  
I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name and I'll be there

Chorus:  
And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on  
Yes I will, yes I will

Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well that's all I'm after  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there  
I'll be there to protect you  
With an unselfish love I respect you  
Just call my name and I'll be there

(Chorus)

If you should ever find someone new  
I know he'd better be good to you  
'Cos if he doesn't, I'll be there

Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there

(Just look over your shoulders, honey - ooh)

I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there

Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there...

Matt and Brittany finished strong. Brittany was all smiles, mainly at Santana, and Matt just kind of shrugged off the applause.

"Alright, great job guys. Next is ….. Rachel and Quinn!" Everyone sat up a little bit straighter while the two hurried to the front.

Rachel started the familiar song, not looking at Quinn.

_They say, they don't trust,  
You, me, we, us,_

So we'll fall if we must,  
Cause it's you, me,  
And it's all about,  
It's all about

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
And that's the thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
We'll Run away if we must  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us  


Quinn cut in.

_If they hurt you,  
They hurt me too,  
_

They looked at each other lovingly, and danced away from each other.

_So we'll rise up,  
Won't stop,  
And it's all about,  
It's all about,_

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
And that's the thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us

We'll Run away if we must  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know,  
They can't see,  
Who we are,  
Fear is the enemy,  
Hold on tight,  
Hold on to me,  
'Cause tonight, 

Noah leaned in and whispered, "How the heck can they reach that high?"

Kurt tried to ignore the tickle in his ear and whispered back, "They brought it down an octave, didn't you notice?" Noah shrugged and leaned back again.__

It's all about us,  
It's all about, all about us  
And that's the thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
And that's the thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
We'll Run away if we must  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us!(It's all about us)

Rachel ended the song strong and turned to her astounded audience. She looked at Quinn, who was breathless and smiling.

Finn spoke first, "So wait- are you two together now?" Rachel blushed and looked down. Quinn glared at him, and stomped over to Rachel.

Rachel looked at her, and Quinn grabbed her into a big sloppy kiss. Everyone but Kurt gasped.

Noah whooped and clapped his hands while Mercedes slapped him on the arm. "Oh Hell to the NAW girl!" She hugged Quinn, and then shouted, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Quinn looked over at Rachel who shrugged, then sat down. Quinn smiled at her, and then sat down next to her.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat. "That was very good, girls." They both smiled confidently. Rachel avoided Finn's glare very obviously.

"Well, now we have Kurt and Puck." Kurt jumped up quickly and bounced to the front. Noah was a bit more slow, he was nervous.

What if he messed up, or Kurt decided not to like him anymore? He felt his stomach flip flop. But then Kurt smiled at him and mouthed, "You'll do great." He smiled back. Kurt blushed then said softly, so that only Noah could hear, "I love you," before hurrying to his spot across the room.

Noah lost all his breath, but when the music started, he was confident and ready to make Kurt smile.

So he started:

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
_

_Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning. _

Together, holding hands, they sang the chorus strong:__

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you….

Kurt blushed, because he knew he'd be the one crying._  
_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

Noah took it by himself,

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes _

Kurt joined in, higher, his voice blending perfectly with Noah's._  
_

_'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come..._

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..._

Kurt bowed, and Noah just ran his hand over his non-existent Mohawk. Mercedes was looking at Kurt, awe-struck. He had obviously not told her yet.

Her voice rang out loudly, "Damn, are we the only ones who didn't hook up over the weekend?" Kurt flushed and Noah smirked cockily.

"We did NOT 'hook up'! We are dating!" Kurt said with a huff. Mercedes nodded slowly.

"Sure, Kurt." Brittany looked confused.

"So, is like, half of the club gay now?" Everyone, including Mr. Schue, laughed.

Noah caught Kurt's arm and whispered, so softly, "I love you too, Kurt." Kurt blushed, and squeezed his hand.

Noah loved it when Kurt blushed, and smiled. Especially when it was because of him.


End file.
